Inmortal
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: -Hola, un gusto- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -Un gusto.- Dijo antes de acercarse más a mí y posar sus labios sobre los míos.-Lamento haber tardado,¿Podrías perdonarme?- Entonces supe que esto era lo que faltaba en mi vida, supe que mi vida estaba completa ahora.


**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mia.**

**Esta la inspiro una cancion llamada Inmortal, es de Sofi Mayen, les recomiedo que la escuchen mientras leen.**

* * *

**Inmortal**

Me pare temprano en la mañana, igual que todas las mañanas. Estaba feliz, era un buen día, lo presentía. Me bañe y cambie, desayune y salí de mi apartamento, igual que todos los días, era mi pequeña rutina, pero no era algo de lo que me aburriera o cansara. Camine tranquilamente por la calle, mirando todo y nada a la vez, no es como si fuera la primera vez que pasara por esa calle, de hecho caminaba por ahí todos los días.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la pequeña librería, trabaja ahí por las vacaciones, estaba en la universidad. Mire atenta a cualquier cambio, lo que sea, pero todo estaba completamente igual. Era maravilloso ver como en el otoño las hojas de los arboles caían y cambiaban sus colores por unos más cálidos. También me gustaba el invierno, estar con mi familia y tomar chocolate caliente, era maravilloso ver la nieve caer del cielo.

Mire el cielo, estaba nublado, el invierno estaba comenzando. Una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro, pronto estaría con mis padres y amigos, eso me hacía más que feliz. Era una de esas personas que le veían el lado bueno a todo y tenían una sonrisa que regalar en cualquier momento, se me hacía fácil amigos, pero no por eso tenía muchos.

La gente iba y venía, todos siempre apurados y con una expresión de cansancio, yo iba con calma y tomándome mi tiempo para ver todo a mí al redor y sonreír un poco por cuando veía a personas felices. Era feliz con mi vida y con las personas a mi alrededor, aunque no tenía un novio, era feliz.

No tarde en llegar a la librería, ahí estaba la otra chica que trabajaba conmigo, Ángela. Era muy mable y linda, siempre sincera y buena amiga, la apreciaba mucho. Le sonreí y deje mi abrigo y mi bolso en una pequeña mesa, nos pusimos a trabajar, yo arregle los libros y los deje en su lugar, Ángela estaba en la caja atendiendo a las personas que entraban al pequeño local.

El día se pasó de forma rápida y normal, era un día como cualquiera. Salí del lugar y camine por las calles a mi departamento, eran como las 4 de la tarde, así que decidí ir a una pequeña cafetería y tomarme un capuchino. Entre al lugar y pasee la vista por todo el local, viendo la decoración, las personas, todo. Vi un pequeño sofá en una de las esquinas apartadas, camine con una sonrisa hasta él y me senté, tome el pequeño menú que estaba en la pequeña mesita al frente del sofá.

Una linda y amable chica vino hacía mí, le pedí un capuchino de vainilla y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, saque mi libro favorito de mi bolso. Me enfrasque en mi lectura y cuando vino la chica con mi pedido le regale una sonrisa y tome la taza y la acerque a mis labios para dar un pequeño sorbo. Me volví a meter en mi lectura, eso hasta que una blanca mano se agito frente a mi cara, deje mi libro en la mesita y volví mi vista hacía el dueño de la mano.

Era un chico, tenía un hermoso cabello color broce con reflejos rojizos, ojos verdes profundos, eran como un mar donde podía nadar y conocer su alma y sentimientos, su nariz era perfectamente recta y sus labios rellenos y rojos. Regrese mi vista hacía sus ojos, ellos me miraban profundamente. Le sonreí como nunca lo había hecho, de alguna manera me encontraba muy feliz en ese momento, hasta ansiosa podría decir.

-Hola- salude amablemente.

-Hola, me preguntaba si me podía sentar aquí- me dijo con un hermoso sonrojo.

-Claro- dije asiéndome a un lado para que él se acomodara.

Vi cada uno de sus movimientos, eran muy sutiles y fluidos, su cara era adornada por una hermosa sonrisa. Él me miro por un segundo, luego su vista fue hacía la amable chica que le preguntaba qué era lo que quería ordenar, él hablo de manera suave y amable y luego volví su vista a mí. Lo mire curiosa, tenía unas enormes ganas de preguntarle cómo se llamaba así que lo hice.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi capuchino.

-Edward Cullen, ¿y tú?-

-Bella Swan, un gusto- dije tendiéndole mi mano y una sonrisa.

-Un gusto- respondió regalándome una sonrisa torcida, la más hermosa y sincera que hubiera visto, en ese momento me di cuenta del vacío que sentía en mi pecho y como se llenaba con una extraña calidez cada que hablaba con Edward.

Comenzamos a hablar, de todo y nada, desde mi color preferido hasta de mis mejores amigos. Mis padres, los suyos, todo, era muy agradable platicar con él. El tiempo se pasó volando, pero no por eso lo desperdicie, aprecie y guarde cada uno de los momentos que tenía con ese extraño. Pronto dieron las 7 y tuve que regresar a casa, él me vio por última vez y tomo mi mano, dejo un suave beso en mis labios y murmuro un "hasta pronto".

Lo vi alejarse y me di cuenta de que ese no era un día normal, no era como los otros, y que los segundos en que él me pidió sentarse a mi lado, fueron los que cambiaron mi vida para siempre. No lo volví a ver, fui a la cafetería cada día, semana tras semana, hasta que paso un año completo y mi esperanza se había terminado. Aunque el amor que sentía por el seguía ahí, creciendo cada vez más, sin importar si era invierno, otoño, primavera o cualquier otra estación del año. Porque mi amor por él era inmortal.

Nada lo podía apagar, pero las esperanzas de volver a verlo y hablar con él para ganarme una de esas hermosas sonrisas torcidas, esa con la que me había arrebatado el corazón, esa con la que no tuvo piedad de una pobre chica que corría el riesgo de enamorase de un extraño, esas esperanzas se fueron.

Me senté en mi pequeño escritorio y escribí todos mis sentimientos en una canción, jamás había sido muy buena en eso, pero mi madre decía que solo necesitaba que mi inspiración llegara. Esta había llegado con Edward, así que lo único que podía hacer era plasmarla en mi cuaderno. Tome mi guitarra y salí a la calle, el cielo estaba nublado y el invierno estaba llegando, justo como el día en que lo conocí.

Camine más decidida y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, sabía que mi amor por él no se iría nunca y tal vez si algún día lo volvía a ver, tal vez y solo tal vez sería correspondido. Camine hasta una pequeña banca, justo en medio de la calle, ahí la gente pasaba sin mirar dos veces el mismo lugar, tome asiento y comencé a tocar mi guitarra, deje que la música saliera de mí, comencé a tocar la canción que había escrito con mi corazón.

Era un día más  
era tan normal  
era un día tan común  
bueno, era un buen despertar

Era un día más  
tiempo excepto ya  
para ir tras de la puerta  
y así la rutina empezar

¿Quién iba a pensar que te iba a encontrar?  
Y en un par de segundos mi vida podría cambiar  
¿quién iba a pensar que sería solo para mí?

Y el mundo puede dejar de girar  
el sol ya puede dejar de brillar  
porque mi amor por ti es inmortal

El viento puede dejar de soplar  
las estrellas que dejen de alumbrar  
porque mi amor por ti es inmortal, inmortal...

Era un día más  
era tan normal  
era un día tan común  
bueno, ¿para qué continuar?

Era un día más  
donde en realidad  
tenía un presentimiento  
algo bueno podría pasar

¿Quién iba a pensar que te iba a encontrar?  
Y en un par de segundos mi vida podría cambiar  
¿quién iba a pensar que sería solo para mí?

Y el mundo puede dejar de girar  
el sol ya puede dejar de brillar  
porque mi amor por ti es inmortal

El viento puede dejar de soplar  
las estrellas que dejen de alumbrar  
porque mi amor por ti es inmortal, inmortal...

Inmortal como el tiempo  
como aquel momento  
en que te apoderaste de mi

Inmortal como el día  
en que tu sonrisa  
no tuvo piedad sobre mi

Sobre mí…eeea-eeea-eeeea  
sobre mi  
sobre mi...eeea-eeea-eeeea

Y el mundo puede dejar de girar  
el sol ya puede dejar de brillar  
porque mi amor por ti es inmortal

El viento puede dejar de soplar  
las estrellas que dejen de alumbrar  
porque mi amor por ti es inmortal, inmortal...

Inmortal como el tiempo  
como aquel momento  
en que te apoderaste de mi

Inmortal como el día  
en que tu sonrisa  
no tuvo piedad sobre mí

Era un día más  
era tan normal  
hasta el día en que te conocí

La gente se había amontonado alrededor de mí, hubo varios aplausos y varías sonrisas y caras felices, me sentí orgullosa de haber logrado eso. Entonces un chico de cabellos cobrizos se acercó a mí, tenía una hermosa sonrisa torcida en su rostro y me miraba de tal forma que hacía que las piernas se me hicieran de gelatina. La gente comenzó a alejarse y seguir su camino, pero él se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Parecía un espejismo, temía que desapareciera en cualquier segundo, pero él estaba ahí. Edward había vuelto y me había escuchado cantar, nuestra canción. Lo mire directamente a los ojos y trate de ver su alma como lo hice la primera vez, nade por esos hermosos ojos verdes y me ahogue en ellos, nada había cambiado.

-Hola- dijo suavemente.

-Hola, un gusto- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Un gusto. Dijo antes de acercarse más a mí y posar sus labios sobre los míos. Entonces supe que esto era lo que faltaba en mi vida, supe que mi vida estaba completa ahora, mi vida había cambiado hace un año, cuando me levante de mi cama y camine por las calles, cuando decidí tomarme un capuchino, cuando le permití sentarse a mi lado.

-Creí que no volvería a verte- le dije triste de solo pensarlo.

-Lamento haber tardado, pero es que tenía que estar completamente para ti- me dijo con una de esas sonrisas torcidas con la que soñaba cada noche. -¿Podrías perdonarme?- pregunto.

-Está usted perdonado, solo si promete no irse nunca más- le dije feliz.

-Es una promesa, porque mi amor por ti es inmortal- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Es inmortal- dije antes de besarlo con todo el amor que pude.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, lo escribi mientras escuchaba esa cancion de la que me enamore. Enserio les recomiendo esa cancion y la de mirame a los ojos, te propongo, yo no te quiero, te odio, en fiin... muchas!**

**Ahora, espero que me dejen un lindo Review! **

**Besos, Karen n.n**


End file.
